It is often desirable to have a bib when feeding a small infant or child. Because the bibs can twist around and be moved by the child, it would be a benefit to have a combination garment bib system that included a garment having an absorbent layer backed by a fluid impermeable layer positioned in front of the neck opening of the garment and a bib having an absorbent layer backed by a fluid impermeable layer that could be attached to the garment at the front of the neck opening such that the bib provides the primary protection while the garment provides an addition protective element.